Shourinji Ayumu
(Midfielder) (Defender) |number = 7 |element = Wood |team = *'Raimon' *'Dark Emperors' *'Manyuuji' (temporary, at the end of the second game) |seiyuu = *Kozakura Etsuko (Inazuma Eleven) *Jou Masako |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 050 (Chrono Stone) Episode 049 (Orion) |debut_manga = Chapter 1}}Shourinji Ayumu ( ), also known as Shourin (しょうりん), is a defender and midfielder for Raimon. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"He has a mastery of light footwork and strong legs trained through kung-fu."'' Appearance He is one of the smallest characters in the Inazuma Eleven series. He has black eyes which look like crosses and long brown hair tied in a big ponytail. Apart from this ponytail, there is one bang in front. Personality Like the other members of Raimon, he shows a lot of respect to Endou as a captain. He is interested in martial arts, so he occasionally does kung-fu poses and some of his hissatsu techniques also reflect this. Plot Season 1 Shourin is one of the first 7 members of the Raimon soccer club. At first, the club have only 7 members, thus they had to face the threats of being shut down at any moment. But thanks to Endou Mamoru's effort, they were able to get enough members before their match with Teikoku Gakuen, and even the legendary striker Gouenji Shuuya. It is shown that Shourin's legs have a huge amount of power, as he was able to free Kabeyama from the closet that he was stuck in. Shourin also created a hissatsu for himself, Kung Fu Head. And then in the final against Teikoku Gakuen, he created another hissatsu, Tatsumaki Senpuu and passed through a member of Teikoku. In Episode 5, he tried to create a hissatsu called Jumping Thunder with Kurimatsu, but failed. At the end of season 1, Raimon was victorious and became the champion of Football Frontier. Season 2 After winning the FF, Shourin joins Raimon in fighting against Aliea Gakuen. But he and some other members like Max, Handa, Shishido, and Kageno were badly injured in their first match with Gemini Storm. They were all sad and apologies to Raimon for not being able to fight with them any longer. But later when Endou came to visit them in the hospital, he noted that they were all fired up about coming back so they could fight Aliea Gakuen. After Raimon won against Aliea Gakuen's final team, The Genesis, Shourin and the others appeared, this time becoming Dark Emperors' members. With the power of Aliea Meteorite, the Dark Emperors were able to gain absolute advantage during the whole match, Shourin and Shishido created a new hissatsu called Shooting Star. But when the match was going to end, Endou returned to the keeper position. After defeating all of Dark Emperors' hissatsu, his feeling reached Shourin and the others's hearts, broke the Aliea Meteorite, and freed them from its dark power. In the game, he appears in a scene when the boys say goodbye to Kogure Yuuya at Manyuuji. During the visit, he temporarily joins the school's team. Season 3 Shourin wasn't chosen for playing in Inazuma Japan, but he and the others still practice normally in Raimon, and always cheering for them. Before their final match with Little Gigant, Shourin and the others sent a video tape to Inazuma Japan, cheering them happily, and surprised them with the crowed new members of Raimon. In episode 126, when Endou and the third years received their graduation diploma, Shourin and the second years were all crying, because they knew that they'll have to say goodbye to them. He was seen to be part of the Raimon's gymnastic club for a while. Shourin played happily in their Graduation match, and in the end, he and Natsumi persuaded Endou to tell them his last words, as the captain of Raimon. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' He only appeared at the end of episode 50 when Tenma and his team traveled to the moment when Raimon won the Football Frontier in order to have a friendly match with them. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' He appeared in the last episode, where the reformed Raimon team was ready to have a match with Inakuni in the Football Frontier Autumn Tournament. It can be seen that his position changed from midfielder to defender. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3'' He can be recruited with the yellow coins in the gacha machine in the Japanese area of Liocott Island. His Dark Emperor version can be recruited either with the blue coins in the gacha machine in the Brazil area of Liocott Island or super-linked from the second game. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Shourinji, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukabu's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Player': Ozuno Yaku (Genei's Community master at Pinball Stadium) *'Item': Raimon Shoes *'Uniform': Reflect Wear After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna Points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Shourin, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Photo': Pavilion (東屋の写真, taken at Koumei's garden) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 700 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Shoruin, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei (レジェンド2年生) at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose (ノイジーノイズ) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Fighting Spirit (気合の写真, taken at the Budoukan at Raimon) *'Topic': Various Martial Arts (いろんな格闘技の話題, Obtained at The Martial Art Room in Raimon) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Raimon form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Furukabu's route only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Gojou's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Little Team' *'Team Inazuma B' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon Unites' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon U-13' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FF Raimon' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' Gallery Shourin's first appearance.jpg|Shourin's first appearance, doing kung-fu poses. Shourin in his school uniform.jpg|Shourin in his school uniform. Shourin's powerful kick.jpg|Shourin freeing Kabeyama from the locker with a powerful kick. Jumping Thunder attempt.jpg|Shourin and Kurimatsu trying to learn a hissatsu. Shourin training.jpg|Shourin training in the Inabikari Training Center. Shourin.gif|Shourinji in the hospital. Shourin in Dark Emperors.jpg|Shourin in Dark Emperors. ShourinjiEP127.png|Shourinji in the graduation match ShourinTCG.jpg|Shourin in the TCG (Raimon) ShorinTCG.png|Shourin in the TCG (Dark Emperors) EP-06-024.png|EP-06-024. Trivia *His nickname "Shourin" is the Japanese pronunciation of the word "Shaolin", a kind of Chinese martial arts. Navigation de:Tim Saunders es:Tim Saunders fr:Tim Saunders it:Tim Saunders nl:Timmy Saunders vi:Shourinji Ayumu Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Original series characters Category:Orion characters